Because functional space aboard an aircraft is delivered at a cost premium making that space and the associated equipment in that space multi-functional is an outcome preferred by customers. The use of a tray table that is capable of tracking forward toward a seated occupant and locking in position is one such feature that enhances the space aboard an aircraft by making the space multi-functional. This feature allows the table to be moved closer to a person where it is desired to be closer to the table for tasks such as eating, working on a computer or using a smart phone without sacrificing leg room as is often the case when the seat occupant tracks toward the table.